Disparo
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Cuando Ladybug descubre ser el amor secreto de Adrien Agreste... algo en ella despierta, haciéndola sentir bastante peligrosa... [Desafío personal: Cuadrado con Canciones de Gugudan: Hoy Shotgun con Ladrien] [Tercer One Shot de Cuatro]


**.**

 **¡Hello!**

 **Llegamos al tercer one shot del cuadrado...**

 **Me costó horrores este capitulo...hice algo que terminé borrando porque casi meto todo las puntas, ¡Y no! Este solo tenía que ser Ladrien jajja**

 **Así que quedó esta cosa rara jajaja.**

 **La canción en la que me inspiré es «ShotGun» de Gugudan**

 **¡Espero que les agrade!**

 **Solo queda el Marichat con Dear... proximamente.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disparo**

 **Palabras: 936**

…

El rubio de ojos verdes no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

De repente, Marinette lo cita en un lugar y en vez de aparecer ella, aparece Ladybug y lo secuestra, literalmente, llevándolo a la cima de la torre Eiffel, y no es que le molestara estar a solas con su querida Ladybug en la torre Eiffel, pero le inquietaba la mirada fija que le daba.

 _¿Qué pasaría por la cabeza de su lady?_

La chica del traje moteado, tenía la cabeza latiendo a mil por horas, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba? ¡Adrien estaba enamorado de ella! ¿Cómo iba a lograr que se fijara en su civil si tenía una fijación con la heroína…? Aunque no era tan malo… Una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios, intimidando al modelo.

—¿Ladybug? —inquirió el chico, observando hacia todos lados, efectivamente estaban solos— ¿Puedo saber qué sucede? ¿Estoy en peligro?

Y parece que esa frase, activo algo en el cerebro de la fémina, pues observó como un leve brillo malicioso cubrió el celeste que tanto adoraba. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Puede que sí —dijo, moviéndose lentamente hacia él, casi como si calculara hasta el mínimo paso.

—¿Un akuma? —preguntó preocupado, volviendo a mirar hacia todos lados, pero Paris se veía muy tranquila esa tarde. Ladybug sonrió y negó con la cabeza acercándose un paso más hacia él, pero éste retrocedió.

—La peligrosa el día de hoy, supongo que soy yo —le dijo y acto siguiente sacó una pistola _nerf_ apuntándole.

—¿Ladybug? —tartamudeó con las manos frente a él— ¿Qué sucede?

—Un pajarito me contó que eres un fan mío —ante aquello, Adrien bajó las manos, segundo en el que Ladybug disparó el primer dardo hacia él, no le dolió, pero le dejó una clara marca de pintura a la altura del corazón— ¡Disparo perfecto! —dijo, volviendo a tomar otro dardo de la carterita que tenía colgada— ¿Qué piensas de eso? —comentó, bastante animada. Casi no había podido respirar cuando Alya había llegado a contarle el chisme.

 _«¡Al parecer, Adrien te engaño, no tiene un crush con Kagami, lo tiene con Ladybug! ¿Puedes creerlo? Nino me lo acaba de confirmar. ¡Debe haberle dado vergüenza decirte la verdad!»_

Aquello había jugado con la cabeza de Marinette buen parte del día, pero ese día no solo había descubierto los sentimientos que su amigo tenía por su alterego sino algo más jugoso.

—Pienso que la gente dice muchas cosas —dijo, apenado, tratando de bajarle a las revoluciones que tenía en todo su cuerpo. ¿Ladybug lo estaba acosando? ¿A él? ¡¿Acaso había muerto?! ¿Seguía dormido? ¡Porque si era un sueño no quería despertar!

—Oh, ya veo —dijo, lanzando el segundo dardo, nuevamente volvió a pegar en Adrien, justo sobre el otro—. Entonces, ¿deberé seguir disparándote hasta que gane tu corazón?

—¿Qué? —se acercó hasta que quedó frente a él y lo empezó a rodear.

—Me había hecho un poco de ilusión —comentó—, iba a ser bastante curioso que tú me quisieras a mí, cuando es mi civil la que se muere por ti.

Aquello, revivió a Adrien que sacó de su interior parte de Chat Noir.

—¿Solo la civil? —la interrogó, haciendo que Ladybug soltara una pequeña risa.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no… —movió los hombros, rodeándolo— ¿Qué importa ahora si no estás interesado en esta heroína que te ha salvado tantas veces?

Adrien iba a hablar, pero apretó los puños, cambiando de táctica.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo?

—Tal vez sí —dijo, sonriendo de soslayo— tal vez no… Quizás quiero volverte tan loco que ya no puedas pensar en nada más, que saber quién es la chica que está bajo esta máscara…

—Créeme que ya lo hago —respondió—. No veo la hora de que terminen con Hawk Moth para saber la verdad de quien se oculta tras tu máscara —Ladybug se detuvo, apoyándose sobre el hombro derecho de Adrien, aun sonriendo.

—Interesante, no estás enamorado de mí, pero tienes la curiosidad de un gato por mi identidad —sacó un tercer dardo y se lo apuntó directo contra su pecho—. Vamos Agreste, confiesa y te dejaré ir…

—¿Confesar qué? —preguntó, haciéndose el tonto, aunque los nervios estaban jugándole en contra.

—Contaré hasta tres —le susurró, muy cerca de su oído— 1… 2…

—¡Ok, está bien! —dijo, alzando la voz, separándose de ella—. Sí, me gustas —reconoció al fin, haciendo que los latidos del corazón de Ladybug aumentaran con rapidez—. Creo que más que eso, estoy enamorado de ti, ya hasta imagino nuestro futuro juntos…

Ok, eso era más de lo que Marinette quería saber… ¿cómo miraría a Adrien a la cara cuando estuvieran en clases ahora?

Tenía que retroceder.

Sonrió para no notar su nerviosismo y guardó la pistola en su bolsito.

—Buen niño… era todo lo que quería confirmar —contenta con el resultado tomó su Yo-yo y lo lanzó.

—¡Espera! —Adrien se acercó a ella, con la intención de tomarla para bajar.

—¡No! —negó con la cabeza—. ¡Sé que tú tienes tus propios medios para bajar de aquí, gatito! —y dicho eso, se lanzó lejos del lugar, para tratar de calmar sus palpitaciones.

Adrien, mientras tanto, quedó ahí, parado en lo alto de la torre Eiffel, siendo observado por Plagg que sonreía gustoso por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Sabia que ella no podía ser tan lento como tú! —afirmó— ¡Bien por ella!

Adrien observó a su Kwami y le pidió que lo transformara. Observando el lugar por donde su Lady se había ido, sonrió.

—Oh, supongo que ahora el juego comienza.

Y ninguno de los dos, deseaba perder.

* * *

.

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **.**

 **Aquatic fuera~**

 **.**

 **07 de Enero de 2019**


End file.
